LA PREDICCIÓN EN LA CAJA (Cap 3)
by fogg
Summary: El diario de un niño irlandés, muerto en extrañas circunstancias hace unos cien años y con un asombroso don, pondrá a prueba la mentalidad crítica de Bones y del resto de su equipo. Sus páginas les ayudarán a resolver el caso, haciendo que los científicos del Jeffersonian revivan pasajes del hundimiento del Titanic, la Primera Guerra Mundial y otros grandes momentos de la historia.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

"EL HALLAZGO"

El suelo estaba demasiado seco, lo que dificultaba la tarea de la pala. Cavar y cavar. Lo más profundo posible. Si al menos hubiese llovido algo en los últimos días la tierra se hubiese reblandecido. Pero no era así. Y Carl necesitaba llegar lo más hondo posible, porque sólo así su secreto estaría a salvo. Se detuvo un momento y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. Hace un par de años no podría haberse imaginado acabar en este lugar, en este preciso momento, haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer… A sus espaldas, una exitosa carrera como broker, en Wall Street, truncada injustamente por la crisis de las hipotecas basura. Volvió a mirar el hoyo, cerca de sus pies. Ahora aquella finca era de lo poco que le quedaba. Lo había perdido todo con la especulación. Y soñaba con empezar de nuevo. Desde cero. Una nueva vida. Y Ya nunca más sería Carl Songbird, el pulso de acero, apodo que se había ganado por las arriesgadas operaciones bursátiles que emprendía sin que la mano le temblase ni un ápice. Ahora sería simplemente Carl. El granjero Carl. El hombre de las coles y los ajos. Carl a secas. Cosa que no le importaba mientras su secreto permaneciese a salvo, dentro de ese viejo maletín de cuero que ahora estaba junto a sus pies. Tenía que cavar un poco más. Un metro más. Lo más abajo posible. Luego, sobre aquel rincón del huerto echaría algo de hormigón y construiría un pequeño alpendre, donde colocar los aperos de labranza. Nadie desconfiaría jamás de lo que Carl escondía.

Pero el destino suele ser ingrato hasta con aquellos que lo han perdido todo. O casi todo. Pues el último palazo que tenía pensado dar Carl se fue a estrellar contra la tierra, chocando con una pequeña lámina de metal oculta bajo ella. Se arrodilló. Pasó las manos por encima de aquella pantalla, apartando el polvo, y se encontró frente a frente con aquella superficie lisa, bien pulida, pero opaca. Por un momento se preguntó si valdría la pena levantarla. Podrían fastidiarse sus planes para salir adelante. Si había algún objeto de valor histórico, patrimonio se entrometería de lleno. Y tratar de comercializarlo en el mercado negro podría acabar con él en los juzgados. Así que después de dudarlo unos segundos, decidió que no era conveniente abrir la caja de los truenos. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Tomó el maletín, lo puso encima, trepó por la cuerda y salió de la zanja. Una vez fuera hizo el ademán de coger la pala y empezar a sumergir todo aquello, palazo a palazo, en el olvido. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no había subido la pala. Se maldijo a sí mismo por tal descuido. Bajó otra vez por la cuerda, aferrándose fuertemente a ella y colocando los pies en las pequeñas hendiduras que había preparado en la pared del hoyo. Todo habría salido según sus expectativas de no haber sido porque la tierra de uno de aquellos agujeros no estaba lo suficientemente firme como para aguantar una vez más el peso de Carl, subiendo y bajando. Así que al desprenderse la tierra, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra la lámina de metal, que también cedió a causa del fuerte impacto que tuvo que soportar. El primero en décadas. Por fortuna, las piernas y el abdomen de Carl fueron a parar sobre tierra firme, de forma que sólo su busto y sus brazos quedaron colgando en el vacío. Debajo de aquella escotilla, pues eso era lo que había descubierto Carl, se extendía una sala enorme y vacía, según pudo deducir por la intensidad del eco. Una cámara subterránea, totalmente a oscuras.

Sintió pánico. Pánico porque en algún punto de su inconsciente surgió la imagen de un ordenador, con una cuenta atrás de 108 minutos. Luego, ya más calmado, consideró sus opciones y llegó a la conclusión de que no perdía nada adentrándose en aquella habitación. O caverna. O lo que Dios quisiera que fuera... Subió al huerto y se dirigió hacia la camioneta. Cogió más cuerda, un mazo, varias estacas y una linterna. Hubiese preferido contar con un casco como el que había visto en los mineros de las películas, con una bombilla sobre la frente, para tener las manos libres en caso de emergencia. Bajó a la zanja y utilizó el mazo y una de las estacas para hundir un poste vertical cerca de la escotilla, donde poder anudar la cuerda para su segundo descenso. Por pura precaución, antes de precipitarse al vacío, tomó la linterna y fue alumbrando aquel espacio, a través del hueco que había dejado la lámina de metal al caer, repasando lentamente el suelo y las paredes de la sala recién descubierta. Después de todo, quizás le sirviese para ocultar el maletín. O como bodega.

En ella no había nada. Ningún mueble. Ninguna inscripción. Nada de nada. Sólo negrura, silencio y soledad. Además dos restos de la lámina de metal caída y de un zapato. Se preguntó si se le habría caído a él, antes, cuando había resbalado. Se miró los pies y vio que su par estaba completo, por lo que volvió a enfocar con la linterna el interior de la sala, a fin de distinguir qué había tras aquel zapato. Se arrimó un poco más al agujero y pudo vislumbrar un bulto a continuación del zapato. Así que Carl decidió descolgarse por la escotilla para tener una perspectiva completa y saber qué había exactamente allí abajo y para qué había servido realmente aquel lugar. Empezó a descender y, todavía en el aire, asido con fuerza a la cuerda, utilizó la linterna para iluminar la zona donde había visto el zapato, continuado por aquel misterioso bulto.

Cuando la luz cayó sobre esa zona concreta, las sombras proyectadas desvelaron el enigma, despejando cualquier duda. Carl se sorprendió tantísimo que olvidó su situación, colgado de la escotilla, y se soltó de la cuerda, empezando a bracear y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. En un par de segundos estuvo en el suelo. Cayendo una vez más sobre la lámina de metal. Ocasionó un gran estruendo que sólo él podría haber escuchado. En el suelo, herido en un brazo y en las dos piernas, incapaz de ponerse en pie, Carl Songbird, seguía gritando. No por el dolor, si no por la dantesca imagen que podía ver detrás de aquel zapato. Lo peor de todo es que todavía no era consciente de lo mucho que le quedaba por gritar, después, cuando se hiciese cargo de sus circunstancias, allí atrapado, con las piernas rotas, medio inútil, siéndole imposible salir por sus propios medios de aquella habitación, excavada bajo su zanja, en la huerta que había comprado en medio de ninguna parte.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios... Prometo contestar de uno en uno al final de cada capítulo a partir del siguiente, que subiré en un par de días._

CAPÍTULO 2

"EL CUERPO"

¿Dónde estarán todos? Lo único que Booth podía distinguir más allá de la marabunta de agentes federales desperdigados ante sus narices era tierra, sólo tierra y nada más que tierra. Con salvadas excepciones. Unos enfermeros llevaban en camilla a un tipo con cara de susto, collarín e inmovilizado de brazos y piernas. Su piel estaba cubierta por una suciedad viscosa, de sangre y arcilla. También estaban allí varios operarios de la científica, enfundados en sus monos blancos, desfilando casi en línea hacia una pequeña elevación del terreno, también de tierra, como un volcán en miniatura, pareciendo casi, los de la científica, las hileras de hormigas que avanzan con determinación hacia el hormiguero. Sin portar migas de pan, si no complejos aparatos tecnológicos… Entre ellos cree ver a Hodgins, de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Hodgins! ¿No tendrías que estar buscando… ya sabes… moscas, gusanos y demás asquerosidades…?

-En el cadáver no hay actividad de ningún tipo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no hay bichos?

-No, Booth. Ni bichos ni detritos.

-¿Ninguno…? ¿Y eso no es raro?

-Créeme, que no es lo más raro del caso… Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Mientras hablaban se iban aproximando al hormiguero. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Booth se dio cuenta de que aquel montón de tierra era el resultado de haber excavado una zanja detrás, bastante profunda, lanzando los palazos hacia la superficie, donde se habían ido acumulando de aquella manera. Abajo, en el hoyo, uno de los becarios de Brennan tomaba muestras de las paredes del hoyo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Abernathy?

-Sí, Booth. El paleto tiene un máster en estratigrafía y puede ayudar a datar la construcción del búnker cuando analicemos las distintas capas de sedimentos.

-¿Un búnker, Hodgins, en medio de la nada? ¿Para salvar a las… vacas? ¿Y todo esto lo hizo el tipo aquel con la cara de susto?

La Doctora Saroyan apareció a sus espaldas, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación sin previo aviso…

-Booth, tú mejor que nadie sabrás que los refugios, cuanto más apartados mejor. Y no, el hombre con la cara de susto sólo lo encontró. Hace unas semanas que compró el terreno escapando de Nueva York. Se trata de un bróker que se arruinó por culpa de la crisis y pensaba que retornando al campo podría llevar una vida tranquila basada en una economía de subsistencia.

-¿Un bróker? En el 29 se tiraban desde el Edificio Chrysler. Ahora se vuelven hippies… Pero, ¿qué demonios quería plantar para tener que cavar tan profundo?

-Lo cierto es que –prosiguió Cam- aunque nuestro bróker, cara de susto para los amigos, se había declarado insolvente, pudo salvar algunos millones en acciones. Como ya no se fiaba de la solvencia financiera los bancos, los canjeó por diamantes y prefirió esconderlos dentro de un maletín y enterrarlos en su propio huerto. Todo un clásico. Por suerte, cuando se cayó llevaba encima su celular. Y no, en el 29 no se tiraban desde el Chrysler. Básicamente, porque ese rascacielos no abrió sus puertas hasta un año después.

-Si hubiese sido en un calcetín, en vez de una maleta –irrumpió Hodgins- al menos tendríamos partículas…

-¿Qué es eso, una especie de chiste de bichólogos?

-Sí y no… -respondió Hodgins, desconcertado-. Sí porque trataba de hacer una gracia. Y no porque los bichólogos no existen. La entimología es una rama de la ciencia que…

-Sí, Hodgins, sí. La bichología es una rama muy guarra, sucia y asquerosa de la ciencia. Y preferiría seguir ignorando las cosas que os enseñan allí… A todas estas, ¿dónde está Bones?

-Abajo.

Tanto Cam como Hodgins respondieron a coro, señalando con su dedo índice una oquedad oscura en medio del hoyo. Los ojos de Booth vieron que el acceso tenía forma cilíndrica, como la escotilla de un barco. Se descolgó por las escaleras verticales y después de saludar al Señor Abernathy ojeó el agujero más de cerca. Podía escuchar la voz de Brennan, con una gran reverberación. Reparó también el rudimentario sistema de descenso que Carl Songbird, por él mejor conocido como cara de susto, había improvisado con un mazo, una estaca y una cuerda, y se dispuso a bajar por él. Apenas había luz en aquella sala. Pero debía de ser enorme. Pero no había puertas. Ni ventanas. Ni ningún tipo de mueble. Brennan estaba junto a varios hombres de bata blanca, atendiendo a un niño de unos doce años. Debía de ser hijo del bróker, que alertado por su padre habría acudido en su ayuda. Le estaban poniendo compresas de agua fría en la frente, quitándole también el polvo de los brazos y las manos. Seguramente estaría asustado, porque no podía pronunciar palabra. Booth siguió buscando en aquella sala. Allí, en algún lugar, estaba el esqueleto que tenían que investigar. Y sin embargo, no lograba encontrar restos de ningún tipo.

-¡Bones…!

Pero Brennan ya no estaba en la sala. Podía escuchar su voz arriba, intercambiando opiniones con Cam. Sólo los médicos seguían allí, atendiendo al chaval. Ya se habrían llevado los huesos. Así que se decidió a subir por la cuerda, maldiciendo que nadie le avisase de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Es una investigación federal! Y le deben respeto. Una cosa es acudir al escenario de un crimen para estar con Temperance, y otra muy distinta es que todo el mundo pase de ponerlo en antecedentes. Antes de salir del hoyo, se acercó al niño, para darle algunos ánimos y comentarle que estaba llevando todo aquello con tranquilidad, como lo haría un adulto. Pero a medida que se acercaba, notó algo extraño en él. Tenía los ojos perdidos, como ausente. Pero lo más extraño no era tanto su mirada, si no su ropa. Estaba llena de polvo y algo corroída y, además, parecía bastante antigua. Se arrodilló junto a él y, mientras los médicos seguían frotando su rostro con gasas húmedas, Booth le tomó de la mano tratando de buscar el pulso, como hacía con Parker después de las sesiones de piscina. Se estremeció con el contacto de una piel tan fría y aceitosa. Cerró los ojos y se persignó. El cadáver había estado todo el rato frente a él. Pero los tegumentos estaban rosáceos. No debía de llevar muerto más de unas pocas horas… Y sin embargo, esas ropas parecían sugerir lo contrario. Esto era lo que Hodgins debía de estar pensando arriba, cuando sugirió las particulares extrañezas de este caso. Seguramente, el miembro más conspiranoico del Jeffersonian ya estaría haciendo cábalas sobre un posible viajero en el tiempo. No era la primera vez que apelaba a esa teoría a la hora de resolver un caso. Pero si la explicación más fácil y lógica fuese la real, seguramente, aquel niño debería ser un niño amish.

-Saponificación.

-¿Qué?

Brennan había vuelto a bajar. Y le hablaba a sus espaldas. Booth jamás había escuchado esa palabra antes de ahora.

-Pero habrás oído hablar de las momias. A veces, en ambientes muy secos, como un desierto, se da la momificación natural. De momento tenemos lo siguiente: La chaqueta tiene un pasador confeccionado por Galway & Morris, una industria textil irlandesa que dejó de producir ropa después de la Primera Guerra Mundial porque su maquinaria fue requisada para la fabricación de uniformes destinados a vestir las milicias de la Triple Entente. El análisis de los tejidos nos revelará si la pieza es original o si se trata de una simple copia. También habrá polen y restos orgánicos en sus uñas en cantidad suficiente para la prueba del radiocarbono… El análisis estratigráfico servirá para fechar el búnker.

-Pero las momias suelen estar arrugadas y secas… Este niño es real. Es como de carne y hueso. Ni siquiera ha perdido el color…

-En Palermo, en Italia, se conservan miles de cuerpos momificados a partir de una técnica casi perfecta, relativamente reciente, empleada desde finales del siglo XVI. Algunos ejemplares son tan reales como este niño. Si buscas el nombre de Rosalía Lombardo en google verás su realismo. Está en una urna de cristal y parece que de un momento a otro se fuese a despertar y a pedir el biberón. Rosalía murió en diciembre de 1920, dos años después de acabar la Primera Guerra Mundial, siendo trasladada _post mortem_ a las catacumbas de los capuchinos. La cronología es muy cercana a la de alguien que vistiese ropa de Galway & Morris…

-¿Crees que hay alguna conexión entre Rosalía Lombardo y nuestro niño amish?

-No lo creo, Booth, pero es demasiado pronto para descartar cualquier relación, cualquier referencia, cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir de ayuda... Lo primero de todo es identificarlo y luego nos será más fácil saber qué le ocurrió.

-Tempy…

-Dime Booth…

-Para que hayan alertado al F.B.I. tiene que haber indicios de que el crío haya muerto asesinado...

-Y los hay.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Abajo, las respuestas a vuestros comentarios..._

CAPÍTULO 3

"LA IDENTIDAD"

- Doctora Brennan, debo informar que en uno de los estratos inmediatos al búnker ha aparecido una moneda. A juzgar por su diámetro, grosor y densidad, debe tratarse de medio dólar de plata.

- Es una gran noticia, pero ¿cuál es la fecha de acuñación, Señor Abernathy?

- Todavía no la sabemos, a consecuencia de la gran cantidad de partículas incrustadas… He leído que el mejor método para limpiar monedas argénteas es introducirlas durante seis minutos en una disolución a base de jugo de limón. Pero Hodgins me ha interrumpido cuando lo iba a hacer…

- ¿El Doctor Hodgins?

- Sí. Dice que el ácido cítrico eliminaría las partículas, en efecto, pero que existe una manera de conseguir que la moneda quede tan lustrosa e impecable como si recién la hubiesen sacado del molde…

- ¿Y cuál es esa manera?

- No lo sé. Pero me temo que la respuesta tiene mucho que ver con los insectos…

Mientras escuchaba a su becario, Bones estaba revisando la tomografía axial computerizada que habían tomado de la momia. Era la única manera de acceder a los huesos de aquel niño. Desde la dirección del Jeffersonian habían ordenado la inmediata colocación de la momia en una cámara frigorífica, para evitar tanto su deterioro como el contacto con agentes externos que pudiesen alterar el equilibrio químico que la había mantenido en tan perfecto estado durante cerca de un siglo, según apuntaban los primeros indicios. No muchas veces aparecía en Estados Unidos un cuerpo momificado. Conocía bien el protocolo a seguir en este tipo de casos, puesto que había sido la responsable de aclarar las causas de la muerte de la actriz Yvette Vickers, más conocida por su relación con la mansión Playboy que por sus películas de serie B, cuando sus restos fueron hallados, meses después de su muerte, en su residencia de Beverly Hills. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, hacía un par de años, la descomposición había surtido efectos bastante negativos. Todo lo contrario al caso actual, con el niño irlandés conservado intacto.

- En ese caso, Señor Abernathy, tendremos que ir al laboratorio de Hodgins. Para ver qué experimento se trae entre manos…

Con sus guantes, Hodgins sostenía en una mano un pequeño tarro de cristal, lleno de pequeños granos de un color que variaba entre el amarillo, el ocre y el tostado… Con la otra vertía pequeñas cucharadas del contenido de ese frasco en una urna transparente, donde se encontraba el medio dólar de plata.

- Hodgins, necesito que…

-Tssss… El rey del laboratorio está en mitad de una obra de arte.

Después de silenciar a Brennan, el Doctor Hodgins prosiguió con su experimento, cerrando con cuidado y suma precisión la urna de cristal. Después accionó un pequeño resorte que comunicaba la urna con una gran caja blanca situada a su lado. Fue en ese momento cuando se empezó a escuchar un suave pero inconfundible zumbido. Se trataba, al parecer, de una colmena.

- _Apis mellifera_…

- ¿Vas a utilizar abejas para que te hagan el trabajo sucio?

- Sí, Doctora Brennan. Abejas y polen de acacia. Un método muy usual en Corea. Absolutamente inocuo. Y el resultado, ya lo veréis, sorprendente. Con sus trompas, las abejas liban la superficie de la moneda, dejándola como nueva, bruñida y resplandeciente. Es más lento que el zumo de limón, pero menos lesivo y, por supuesto, más natural.

- ¿Y en cuánto tiempo podremos conocer la fecha de acuñación?

- Pues… evidentemente, cuando estos antófilos terminen su banquete de hoy.

- Cuando tengas algo, avísame. Voy a ver a Ángela, para saber si ha avanzado algo en lo tocante a la identificación de nuestra víctima.

- Cuando sepa algo, iré a decírtelo "zumbando"… ¿Lo pillas? Zumbando… Como las abejas…

Bones se dio la vuelta sin esbozar ni media sonrisa. Su Asperger le impedía captar la ironía y los dobles sentidos. Sólo los chistes de Sweets le resultaban más o menos agraciados. Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del laboratorio, Ángela observaba la fotografía de aquel niño sin nombre. La mayor parte de las veces, su trabajo consistía en devolverle a los muertos el aspecto de sus rostros cuando todavía gozaban del halo de la vida. Ahora todo era radicalmente distinto.

- Ángela… ¿Sabemos algo más sobre nuestra víctima? ¿Su identidad?

- Es paradójico. No necesitamos reconstrucción, porque su cara es más real que cualquier dibujo que pudiera hacer. Pero ha transcurrido tanto tiempo que aunque buscásemos a sus familiares o parientes más cercanos, seguramente no obtendríamos respuesta alguna. Lo más probable es que todos los que puedan recordar lo que le pasó a este crío hayan muerto o estén seniles.

- ¿Qué sabemos de la ropa?

- Es auténtica… -Nada más decirlo, se dirigió junto a unas pantallas y empezó a pulsar una serie de botones-. Esta es una ampliación de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta cuando le encontramos… Y esta otra imagen procede de un uniforme de las milicias irlandesas confeccionado por Galway & Morris que conservamos aquí en el Jeffersonian, en la sección dedicada a la aviación de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Por el tipo y el grueso de los filamentos usados, así como por la estructura del tejido y la forma y textura de su acabado, ambas piezas fueron realizadas en el mismo telar.

- Que la víctima vistiese una prenda de hace cien años no significa, estrictamente, que muriese entonces. Todos hemos heredado cajones de ropa antigua, de padres y abuelos. Es insuficiente para una datación precisa del momento de la muerte. ¿Has conseguido algo con el programa de reconocimiento facial?

- No demasiado, por no decir nada. En los expedientes de desapariciones no aparece ninguna coincidencia. Tampoco están fichadas sus huellas dactilares, ni su dentadura. Ahora estoy accediendo a la hemeroteca de la Biblioteca del Congreso, para tratar de localizar noticias de aquel entonces. A lo mejor su cara aparece en alguna fotografía, como protagonista, o como mero elemento accesorio, como simple transeúnte o espectador de un suceso… Para acotar la búsqueda, y presuponiéndole una edad de doce años, estoy buscando matches con fechas extremas entre 1902 y 1918, doce años antes del comienzo de la Primera Guerra Mundial y hasta el final del conflicto armado. Además, como es posible que sea irlandés y dado que Irlanda no fue país independiente de Gran Bretaña hasta 1922, también buscaré en la prensa londinense de la época.

- Muy bien pensado. Quizás la víctima fuese secuestrada o llegase como polizón en algún trasatlántico, lo que implicaría que la búsqueda tuvo lugar al otro lado del charco y, por eso, no tengamos coincidencias en los archivos norteamericanos…

- Sin su nombre, es inútil consultar el registro de entrada de pasajeros en el Puerto de Nueva York. Aún así, y para adelantar trabajo, me he colado en la página de los mormones, donde están digitalizados todos estos registro. Hee preparado un listado de todos los menores de doce años que entraron en Estados Unidos entre 1902 y 1918. Así, en cuanto tengamos el nombre, podremos saber igualmente por estos registros quienes fueron sus padres, o hermanos, o cualquier otro acompañante que llegase con él desde Europa…

- Ángela, creo que no va a ser necesario…

Brennan le hizo una señal indicativa, llamando su atención hacia las pantallas en las que estaba teniendo lugar el rastreo de reconocimiento facial. La cuadrícula parpadeaba en rojo. Había varios resultados, todos ellos en la prensa británica, fechados en abril y mayo de 1912. En todos aparecía la fotografía del niño cuya momia habían encontrado en aquella lúgubre sala subterránea, si bien en estas imágenes sus rasgos estaban menos desarrollados y parecía algunos años menor. El titular de las noticias era suficientemente llamativo como para dejar impasible a cualquiera: "_Niño de siete años salva a su familia de una muerte segura en el Titanic_".

**Respuesta a los comentarios**

Para_ .12_: Es la momia de un niño de doce años, que llevará unos cien años allí oculta. Más adelante, se descubrirá cómo llega la momia al búnker... Si lo dijese ahora, la historia perdería uno de sus misterios. Espero no escribir de manera complicada y que puedas seguir bien el argumento... Abrazos!

Para _ChrisBooth26637_: Mil gracias, espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado. Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo! Abrazos!

Para _Deschanel-Cherry_: Muchas gracias! Como digo, actualizaré pronto, varias veces por semana. Abrazos!

Para _emily byb 35 ryk_: Muchas gracias! Has sido mi primer comentario, y me llena de alegría leer vuestras apreciaciones. Como ves, ya anda el equipo aquí metido de por medio. Si el primero no salía es porque quise seguir el formato de la propia serie, donde el primer minuto suele aparecer alguien descubriendo el cadáver de una extraña manera... Como ya se verá, intentaré ser lo más fiel posible al guión de los capítulos. Abrazos!


End file.
